Just a Kiss
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: It's Christmas again at the park and Mordecai and Benson find themselves under the mistletoe for the first time. Mordeson. COMPLETE


**Just a Kiss**

**A/N Ugh sorry about my long hiatus. I've just been suffering from a sever case of "writers block" for the past few days D':**

**Hopefully this fanfic got me out of it...**

"Hey, dude, catch!" Rigby tossed a soda to Mordecai, who caught it with a smile.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem." The raccoon said, walking up and opening his own can. He took a sip and looked around. "Man I can't believe so many people turned up! Including our parents!"

"Yeah, it's crazy. Even my sister came!" Mordecai exclaimed, pointing to a female blue jay who was talking to one of her collegues.

Benson came walking up, a huge grin on his face. "Woah guys, this Christmas party's a hit! Nice work you two!"

"Eh it's no problem." Rigby said with a shrug, but still he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Benson." Mordecai added.

As their boss walked away, the duo highfived then chugged down their drinks.

The slackers had been put in charge of hosting a party this Christmas and organizing everything and thankfully, they'd met up with Bensons expectations. Mr Maellard'd even praised them when he saw the decorations and Benson'd never been happier.

Mordecai threw his empty can in a nearby bin and Rigby wiped some soda from his upper lip.

"Do you want another soda man?"

Mordecai shook his head. "Nah I'm good. I'm just gonna go check on the desserts."

"Alright. I'll meet up with you at the food table." And with that, Rigby walked off. Mordecai pushed his way through the crowds. He'd almost made it but unfortunately, someone pushed into him and he fell back. He closed his eyes but two hands caught him and he opened them.

"Watch it Mordecai."

The blue jay felt his face warm. "Oh, uh, hey Benson. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Benson raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I was just gonna go check on the desserts."

"Alright."

Mordecai edged around his boss and he'd only take a few steps before a collective gasp rose from everyone and he froze. The music stopped and he turned his head slightly to see everyone staring at him, Rigby included.

"What?" He saw something sparkle above him and his heart dropped. No...

"Mordecai..."

The blue jay bought his gaze back down and he almost fell back again when he saw Benson standing in front of him.

"Dude, you have to kiss Benson." Rigby yelled out.

Mordecais eyes grew wide. "Wait, what?!"

"You're both under mistletoe so you have to kiss."

"What, no I don't-"

"Yes, you do Mordecai." Benson muttered.

The avian stared at his boss. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Mordecai swallowed as he looked back up at the crowd. He caught his sisters eyes and he helplessly stared at her. She only motioned for him to "go on" and he frowned at her. She laughed quietly.

"Get on with it!" Muscle Man called out. "We don't have all night!"

Mordecai looked back down and when he met Bensons eyes, sick rose in his throat. He knelt down so he was his height and Benson went red.

"Ugh dammit Mordecai."

"Sorry." He smiled weakly and his face grew warm

Benson frowned. "Let's just get this over with."

Benson grabbed Mordecai's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"There? You guys happy?"

The crowd groaned.

"Ugh that wasn't even a kiss!" Rigby argued.

"What are you talking about?" Mordecai asked

"That was just..." Rigby made a face.

"What?"

"It needs to be more passionate." The raccoon said. The crowd cheered.

"But I already kissed him!" Mordecai yelled in protest.

"No you didn't!"

Benson rolled his eyes. "That's it, I'm outta here." But Rigby blocked his path.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere."

"What? Rigby get out the way."

"Not until you kiss Mordecai."

"Move or you're fired Rigby!"

When the raccoon didn't budge, Benson scowled at him.

"Come on Benson, let's just do it again."

Benson turned, both shocked and surprised. "What? Mordecai-"

"Rigby's not gonna let you pass until you've "kissed" me so we might as well do it. Besides, we're stilll under the mistletoe." Mordecai pointed up at the berry above both their heads and Benson groaned. When he turned back around to face Mordecai, the crowd cheered again.

"What the heck is up with everyone tonight?"

Mordecai caught his sisters eyes again and he shrugged. "I don't know." He said as he knelt back down to Bensons height.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" Pops chanted.

Soon, the crowd followed suit and everyone, including Rigby, was encouraging Mordecai and Benson to lock lips.

Benson sighed irritably. "Ugh fine."

They looked back at each other and Mordecai swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, leaning forward. Benson took a deep breath, listening to the chanting and he grabbed Mordecais waist and pulled him forward.

Mordecais eyes widened when he felt Bensons lips on his but he closed them again and kissed him back.

They parted and looked at the crowd that had gone silent. Mordecai went bright red when he felt his stomach twist in knots and Benson let go of his waist.

"Is that a kiss?" Benson asked.

The crowds roaring applause sent both men into shock and Mordecai looked Rigby, who was staring at him.

When the clapping went down, Rigby shook his head. "Geez, I can't believe you kissed him."

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"I mean, wow. That was a real kiss."

"What? No it wasn't." Benson said.

Rigby smiled. "And this is coming from the guy who grabbed Mordecai's waist."

Benson blushed. "He was taking ages." He mumbled.

"Really?" Rigby raised an eyebrow.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "At least I can get a kiss even if it is underneath a mistletoe."

"SHUT UP!"

The blue jay laughed.

"Anyway, that kiss looked totally real."

"Well yeah, it's because you were preassuring us dude."

Rigby made a noise and smiled but he didn't say another word. Benson frowned.

"Oh grow up Rigby." The gumball machine turned and walked off.

Rigby clicked his tongue.

"You didn't have to kiss him you know."

Mordecai stopped, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't have to kiss Benson again."

"Then why the heck did you say we had to?"

Rigby shrugged. "I don't know." He said innocently. Mordecai went numb and he stared off in the distance. "Hey, I'm gonna go check on the desserts 'kay?" He patted Mordecai on the shoulder and walked off.

Mordecai's sister approached him, struggling not to laugh. "Oh boy little bro." She sighed happily. "Listen Mordy, if I were you, I would keep this little kiss a secret." She whispered. "We wouldn't want Margaret finding out, now would we?" She burst out laughing and winked at him and Mordecai could only watch her walk away.

When the blue jay'd finally come to his senses, he groaned. "I hate you Rigby."

**I'm really bad at ending Fanfictions .**


End file.
